


D'ombre et de lumière

by heera_o



Series: Un arbre, une obsession, plein de drabbles [6]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heera_o/pseuds/heera_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comme quoi, je sais écrire autre chose que du Frazeleo !</p><p>Deux petits drabbles sur Will/Nico</p>
            </blockquote>





	D'ombre et de lumière

Heros de l'Olympe - Nico, Will, NicoWill, Frank/Hazel/Leo - G  
Cette semaine avait été chargée mais Nico, arrivé dans la nuit, se sentait tout à fait bien après une bonne nuit de sommeil.  
Assez pour se lever et aller saluer Percy et les autres, surtout Leo, de la part d'Hazel et Frank. Vivement que ces trois là habitent ensemble d'ailleurs...  
En attendant, il était temps qu'il se lève.  
Hélas, sans surprise, le bras autour de sa taille l’empêcha de bouger.  
\- Trop tôt... dodo...  
Le brun haussa un sourcil sceptique.  
\- Il est presque 11 heures...  
Will ressera sa prise.  
\- ... Ordre du médecin...  
Nico leva les yeux au ciel, désabusé mais se recoucha.

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Will, WillNico - G  
Un monstre.  
C'est comme ça que se voit Nico bOUHOUU je suis le fils d'Hadès, dieu des Morts, je ne connais pas la pitié et je peux faire faire mes corvées ménagères par des zombies...  
Ridicule.  
Il lui suffit de baisser les yeux pour devoir se retenir de rire en y pensant.  
Ah ouais... trop flippant, endormi si profondément qu'il ne tilte pas quand Will lui embrasse la gorge. Et cette manie de se bouiner contre lui à la recherche du moindre brin de chaleur ? Effrayant !  
Et le façon dont il s'étale sur lui ? Trop lugubre !  
Un monstre... plutôt un chaton !


End file.
